Maka's Everything to Soul
by mewhunter9
Summary: Maka's 18th birthday comes around,and Soul makes sure it's one noone will forget!


**This is just a random one-shot. I have the two other stories I mentioned in Saved By Black almost ready,but I've just been too lazy to finish them xD. I got this idea while listening to _'She's Everything'_ by Brad Paisly. I love Paisly songs xD. My first song fic,so don't shun me! The bold are Soul singing and the italic words are Kid and Soul singing.**

**Soul-*Has a nosebleed.***

**Me-Soul-kun's a perv! I'm gonna put that on my facebook!**

**Soul-I'm gonna kill you if you do.**

**Me-Do disclaimer and maybe I won't xD.**

**Soul-Disclaimer:Mewhunter9 does NOT own Soul Eater or _'She's Everything'_ by Brad Paisly,even though she thinks she owns the first one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday,Maka!" Everyone sang as she blew out the candle on her cake. Today was Maka Albarn's 18th birthday. Soul had said that her 18th birthday was 'special' and had gone overboard in making it. Her friends Crona,Tsubaki,Black*Star,Kid,Liz and Patty,her dad,Spirit,and Soul had even gotten her mom,Kami,that she hadn't seen since she was 8,to come. The party was being held at a recreation center near the miester and her partner's apartment.<p>

Kid began cutting the cake symmetrically and passing pieces to everyone,Maka getting the first piece with the 'M' from 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKA' on the cake,written in light blue frosty,her favorite color. She licked her lips,and began to eat the cake,finishing it before everyone got their own slices. "You keep eating like that,and your going to get fat,Maka!"Black*Star yelled at her. The miester growled at him and flung a piece of frosting that was leftover on her plate at him using her spoon.

The frosting hit him right on the forehead,thanks to Maka's great aim. Tsubaki laughed and handed him a napkin to wipe if off with. Everyone began to laugh as he glared at Maka and cleaned the frosting off.

Just then,the birthday girl heard someone sit beside her."Hey,Soul!Where have you been?"She asked as she turned to face him. "I was moving the presents out of the backroom and to the table,"He explained. She smiled,"Thanks,Soul.""Anything for you,"The weapon said and kissed her cheek. She blushed a bit and saw her dad narrow his eyes at Soul.

Maka and Soul had been dating eachother for over a year now. He confessed he loved her at the 1st anniversary part of the kishen's,Asura,death. Her dad had tooken it hard and had chased the white haired boy out of the apartment and half-way across Death City,yelling_,"YOU BLACKMAILED HER INTO BEING YOUR GIRLFRIEND,DIDN'T YOU!"_ the whole way before the miester caught up and Maka Chopped him.

The party came to the point where the band Soul hired was about to play. But,15 minutes after their scheduled appearance,when everyone had already sat down in their seats infront of the stage,Maka began to worry."Soul!Where's the band?They're late!"She said,tugging on the sleeved of said weapon."Don't worry,Maka. I have everything covered. They will be here in less then 5 minutes,I promise,"He assured her.

Soul then stood up. "Where are you going?"The sandy haired girl asked,looking at her partner questionably."I'll be back in a few minutes,"He said and nodded at Kid,who also stood up and they both walked onto the stage and opened a door to the side of it before disappearing into the room. Maka sighed and began fiddling with her fingers as she waiting for the band to go on.

The door on the side of the stage opened,and Kid walked out with 2 stools,placing each infront of the two microphones on the stage. The sandy haired miester's face lit up as she realized to band was about to come out. Soul then walked out with 2 old-fashioned guitars. He handed one to the shinigami,who sat on a stool and the crimson eyed boy say infront of the other microphone that was almost exactly in the middle of the stage.

Maka began to wonder what the two were doing,when Soul began to speak. "Today is the birthday of a girl very special to me. I wanted to do something for her,and made Kid agree to help me,"The weapon began,all eyes looking at him with wonder,"So,I took guitar lessons for awhile and now Kid and I are going to play a song for Maka. Happy birthday."Soul and Kid moved their hands into position on their guitars and began to play.

**She's a yellow pair of running shoes,A holey pair of jeans. She looks great in cheap sunglasses,She looks great in anything. She's I want a piece of chocolate. Take me to a movie. She's I can't find a thing to wear. Now and then she's moody**

**She's a Saturn with a sunroof,With her blond hair a-blowing. She's a soft place to land,And a good feeling knowing. She's a warm conversation,That I wouldn't miss for nothing. She's a fighter when she's mad,And she's a lover when she's loving**

Soul then looked toward his miester,who was smiling as wide as he lips could grinned,showing all of his sharp teeth,and continued to play.

_**And she's everything I ever wanted,And everything I need I talk about her, I go on and on and on.'Cause she's everything to me**_

**She's a Saturday out on the town,And a church girl on Sunday. She's a cross around her neck,And a cuss word 'cause its Monday. She's a bubble bath and candles,Baby come and kiss 's a one glass of wine,And she's feeling kinda tipsy**

**She's the giver I wish I could be,And the stealer of the covers. She's a picture in my wallet,and my unborn children's mother. She's the hand that I'm holding, When I'm on my knees and praying. She's the answer to my prayer,And she's the song that I'm playing**

_**And she's everything I ever wanted,And everything I need I talk about her, I go on and on and on. 'Cause she's everything to me**_

Just then,Soul took a microphone that hangs on your ear and let it fit into place on his as Kid continued playing his guitar. He stood up,hopped off the stage,and walked over to Maka and held his hand out. The miester placed her small hand in his and allowed the scythe to lead her onto the stage. Her boyfriend looked her deeply in the eyes,and smiled at her,still holding her hand,before singing from where he left off.

**She's the voice I love to hear,Someday when I'm ninety. She's that wooden rocking chair I want rocking right beside me. Everyday that passes,I only love her more. Yeah, she's the one That I'd lay down my own life for**

Soul placed his free hand on his chest and over his heart as he sang the last few words. The white haired boy then used his free hand to reach into his back pocket and Kid began to grin as he did so.

_**And she's everything I ever wanted,And everything I need. She's everything to me. Yeah,she's everything to me**_

_**Everything I ever wanted,And everything I need. She's everything to me**_

As Soul sang the final words,he took his hand that was in his back pocket out,holding something. Maka began to wonder what he was doing as he removed the guitar strap from around his neck and handed it to the shinigami also on the stage,who put it and his guitar back in the room before coming out and watched the couple.

"I've been practicing this for a while... _on Kid_,"Soul started. Maka looked confused,"Do I _seriously_ need to know about this?"Kid started silently laughing."No! Not like that. Erm...Where was I? Oh yea... Well,the other night,I was sitting in my bedroom,thinking. I don't know what it was,but I realized something,Maka. I realized _I love you more then anything_,"Soul continued.

Liz and Tsubaki make an _'awwww_' sound along with Kami,who seemed to know what was about to happen and moved to the seat next to Spirit. "Maka Dalal Albarn,you took my heart of stone,and made it human again,"The white haired boy said,looking at his girlfriend deeply in the eyes.

Maka started blushing a bit as he kept talking."So,here I am,down on one knee,"Soul said,kneeling down and bringing his hand to the front of him and opening the little black case that rested in his palms,revealing a diamond ring,"_asking you to be Mrs. Soul Evans_."

The room went silent,noone made a sound. Spirit's jaw was hitting the floor,Kami was holding onto the back of her ex-husband's shirt,Kid was smiling,Black*Star was about to burst out laughing,Patty was fiddling with her fingers,having no idea what was going on. Tsubaki and Liz were both in shock.

"_Oh my gosh_.. Soul.. I don't know what to say..."The miester said,eyes wide. Liz stood up and yelled,"How about _'Yes_'?" Tsubaki pulled her down by the back of the shirt. "I don't know how to break it to you,but..._Crona and I_ have kinda hooked up already..."

Soul literally fell over backwards,dropping the little black case. Crona yelled from a corner he had been sitting throughout the whole party,"_I'm in a relationship with Maka!_ I don't know how to deal with this!" Liz and Tsubaki had the same thoughts of standing up and slapping Maka silly. The white haired scythe was laying on his back,in shock he had just been rejected.

"Soul! I was just kidding! Of course I would say _yes_!"Maka yelled,pulled Soul up. He grinned from ear-to-ear and picked his bride up,swinging her around. Tsubaki and Liz high-fived eachother,while Black*Star fell to the floor laughing."_SOUL EVANS!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_Spirit was yelling,trying to escape his ex-wives grasped.

"Down boy!"Kami growled at him,scaring the Death Scythe into sitting in his seat. "Soul and Maka are getting married! I don't know how to deal with this!"Crona said,standing up from her corner. Ragnarok suddenly appeared from his back,still a chibi,"What about getting me some more food! That'll help you deal with it!"

Soul kissed Maka,who gave him a hug when the kiss faded."Happy Birthday,Maka,"Soul said once more,grinning. "It's one I'll _never_ forget for sure!"The miester laughed.

_What happened next you ask? I think you know how fairy tales end. Maka and Soul lived happily ever after.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>If your a Fullmetal Alchemist fan and have watched the YouTube video where Vic Mignogna,voice actor for Edward Elric,proposed to Winry's voice actor in his Ed voice,you'll see I stole that from the video xD. I was laughing SO HARD while typing the part where Maka 'rejected' Soul xD. I just had to do it! I usually think Crona is a girl,but for this I made Crona a boy xD.<strong>

**Well,that ends this short to go and throw stuff at my sister!**


End file.
